Birthdays-The Diaz Way
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Nate Diaz/Mayhem Miller Fanfiction. It's Nate Diaz's Birthday. Has Nick Forgotten?


A/N: I was going to put this up on Nate's actual Birthday, but because the Internet is so weird, I'll put it up now. In this story it's Nate's Twenty-First Birthday.

* * *

In this story Miller is fighting in Bellator.

* * *

A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes. Adding Miller's Dog Gator, that he used to have. Sorry if I've got the Dog's Name wrong. Lyrics in **_Bold_** are an Alternate version of The song "Pretty Brown Eyes" by Artist- Cody Simpson.

* * *

_**"Hey Diaz,**_

_**You've got amazing Brown eyes, **_

_**Your smile leaves him Breathless **_

_**Time after time"**_

* * *

_**"Hey Nick's Little Brother, **_

_**It's your Birthday right? **_

_**What are doing later tonight?**_

_**Do you want to spend time with Miller?"**_

* * *

_**"Hey Nate, **_

_**Is that anger in your eyes?**_

_**I've got you a Birthday surprise**_

_**Can you sneak away from Nick tonight?"**_

* * *

Nick woke Nate up earlier than usual. They pulled their on sport T-shirts, kneepads, helmets and did their usual bike ride to the outskirts of town and to the woodland. It was great when it was just Nate, Nick and no-one else. Nate would take his helmet off and stare at the nests that the birds had made in the trees.

The eggs would make him think of breakfast. Usually he'd get hungry enough to tell Nick to go home. But this morning was different. Today was Nate's Birthday. He knew that his Brother would have a surprise in store. Nate was desperate to find out what it was.

* * *

"So...what you doing today then?" Nate asked his Brother.

"Training" Nick said. Nate nodded waiting for his Brother to say something else.

"Training...and?" Nate asked. Nick stared at his little Brother blankly. Nate dropped the subject and cycled around the woods until Nick said he was going back. Nate showered and changed and went to his Training camp.

* * *

Things had changed for a couple of weeks. Nate Nick and some of their team-mates were training at Reigns Training centre while their Training camp was having a new plumbing system installed.

The Diaz Brothers did everything they could to avoid fighters that they didn't like. Well...just Mayhem Miller. To keep the peace head coach Mark, drew up a timetable. That time-table didn't always work. As Miller liked to stretch the rules a little. The Diaz Brothers walked into the locker room to find Miller talking to Dominick Cruz with the head of a mop on his head.

* * *

"So I'll be Urijah Faber, and Dominick you...just be you" Miller said to Dominick Cruz.

"I'll try" Dominick said with a nod.

* * *

"So Dominick you call yourself the best UFC champion in the world right?" Miller as Urijah said.

"That's why I've got the belt Urijah" Dominick said patting an imaginary UFC belt hanging from his shoulder.

* * *

Dominick if you're the UFC champ, why don't you put on a show? Your last knockout was..." Miller as Urijah started to say.

"No fags allowed, get out" Nate said.

"There are No "fags" here Nathie. So I guess I can stay huh?" Miller said. He got closer to Nate and they frowned at each other.

* * *

"I guess I'm Dana White now right?" Dominick said patting Miller on the shoulder. After Nate gave him the finger and Miller backed away.

"Come on Miller let's go" Dominick said. Miller chuckled as he walked away. Nate slammed his bag down as Miller and Dominick got out of there quickly.

"He's such a prick" Nate moaned. Nick shrugged. The Diaz Brothers didn't have time to talk about Miller as they were quickly joined by their Team-Mates, Anthony Pettis, Gilbert Melendez and Diego Sanchez.

* * *

"Hey" All of the guys said.

"How you doing?" Nate asked.

"Yeah Good, I've got this new kick that I'm using and Diego can't do it" Anthony said. All of them laughed and Anthony took Nate outside to show him his new kick. As soon as the door was closed Sanchez and Melendez stood by the door and had questions for Nick.

* * *

"So? You got everything covered for tonight?" Diego asked.

"Yeah" Nick said. The gang had been preparing Little Nate's surprise Birthday party for over a month. Nate Diaz was turning Twenty One and Nick knew that he'd have to make a Big deal out of it.

Nick was planning a party. It was going to start off at the house. Then all of his friends and family would go to Nate's favourite restaurant. Then they'd go to every bar Nate had ever wanted to go to, now that he really could.

* * *

Nick had ordered VIP service at ST Pierre's, one of the hottest bars in the city.

"Nick I can't wait, I've been on the " ST Pierre's" waiting list forever" Diego said.

"Who fucking hasn't? But this ain't about you D. You can't breathe any of this shit to my little Brother. So...go out there...you know... and act cool" Nick said with a nod.

* * *

Sanchez and Melendez nodded and excitedly went out. No-one mentioned what day it really was. Nate was confused, but he thought he saw something shiny in a plastic bag, next to Nick's rucksack. He tugged at it but before he could open it, Nick walked in.

"What's this?" Nate asked. Nick quickly walked to the bag and moved it away from him.

* * *

"It's just... sponsor shit" Nick said. After sparring and kickboxing, their training session was over. Nick had to get his Little Brother out of the house. Diego offered to take Nate out for something to eat.

Diego wasn't a big eater, but he ordered a lot of stuff on the menu, to keep Nate there. When Diego offered to get Nate a third Squash drink, Nate got a little suspicious.

* * *

Diego talked him to death about his next fight with Sergio Pettis. He was trying to get Nate involved, but Nate didn't talk much and sipped his drink. "Come on Nate, I'll buy you anything" Diego said.

"Nah D, I've gotta go" Nate said. He got up. It was getting darker and Nate wanted to see what Nick had planned for him. He got back and expected Nick to pulling him into a party, but he wasn't.

"Hey…..what are you doing back?" Nick asked. He told Sanchez to keep Nate busy until Eight. It was only Seven Thirty.

* * *

"I live here. So…what shit are you springing on me?" Nate asked.

"Huh?" Nick asked playing dumb.

* * *

"Come on….where's my first fucking present?" Nate asked.

"Shit…..it's your birthday….fuck" Nick said looking around. Nate thought he was joking at first until he looked around the room. It was messy, ordinary and…normal. Too normal for Nate Diaz's liking.

* * *

"Umm….here" Nick said looking in his pocket he took out Twenty dollars. "Get Dom and see that Awesome Spider man shit" Nick said trying to give his little Brother the money, but Nate stepped back.

"Nick do I look fucking Ten? And it's called The Amazing Spider-Man 2" Nate said.

"Nate, go out. This ain't my fault. You know….I've been busy with shit" Nick said.

* * *

"Look. I know you train Twenty Four Seven, but so do I" Nate said. "I know I ain't little. I don't want a fucking plane spelling shit in the sky. But I'm fucking Twenty one. I don't expect Ronald McDonald, Pass the Parcel. I don't need the Fun-Fair, Pin the Tail on the Piñata, Fantasy Island, kiddie bullshit. I just wanna have fun, you know. And you couldn't fucking remember? Nate asked, walking away.

"Wait" Nick said.

* * *

"Nah…..I'm spending my own fucking money and I'm gonna get a strong drink….now that I can" Nate said. He walked out the door. Nick felt a little bad, but at least with his little brother out of the picture he'd have enough time to sort out the house. Nate didn't go to a bar, or to the gym, or even a club. He went to a friend's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Birthday Boy" Mayhem Miller said.

* * *

"Just let me in" Nate said pushing Miller's arm away and walking straight down Miller's hallway. Nate and Miller pretended that they hated each other, but they'd been going out for a few months. Nate couldn't explain how it happened, it just did. One minute they were arguing, and the next….Nate thought that it was a one off, but now Nick, was acting like an asshole, he needed a place to relax.

"Glad you're here. But aren't you supposed to be covered in glitter and strippers by now?" Miller asked.

* * *

"Nick fucked up" Nate said, as Miller's dog Gator, waddled over and sniffed his feet.

"Oh….was the Thomas the Tank Engine set the wrong colour?" Miller teased.

"Nick didn't get me shit" Nate said.

"Really? Maybe he's setting something up" Miller said.

* * *

"Miller, you should see the house. It's fucking empty, like my bank cards and shit" Nate said. Looking at how down in the dumps Nate Diaz was Miller moved closer to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"Nathie, me and little Gator here. We have a few cool presents for you" Miller said.

"Don't Bullshit" Nate said.

* * *

I'm not. Now there's the public presents and then there are….you know, the X rated ones. The presents in my pants. But it's up to you which one you want first" Miller said. He got up and got his Dog Gator's lead.

"We going to a bar?" Nate asked, getting up.

"It's Better than a bar" Miller said.

"Strip-club?" Nate asked.

* * *

"More adventurous than a strip club. If you're a good Little Birthday Boy Nate, I can strip for you later. Ready Gator?" Miller asked, putting the lead around his neck. Miller beckoned Nick's little brother and gently pushed him out the door.

"So you're paying for all this shit?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, Bellator are still paying me, believe it or not" Miller said.

* * *

"If I hate it, I'm gone" Nate said. Miller put an arm around Nate and pulled him closer to him.

"Nate you're going to like this present. Trust me" Miller said.


End file.
